


Follow My Yellow Light

by AccioLibros



Series: Shameless Bellarke Escapades [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M, Jealousy, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioLibros/pseuds/AccioLibros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke gets jealous when she sees Roma flirt with Bellamy, and she devises a plan to make sure his focus stays on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow My Yellow Light

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this does the previous installments of this series justice.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (btw, since last time, I've made a The 100 sideblog on tumblr. You can find it here <http://autumnkru.tumblr.com> and my main blog (Marvel, Star Wars, The 100) is here <http://reytheblakes.tumblr.com>)
> 
> Title from "Yellow Light" by Of Monsters and Men

Clarke knew she shouldn’t have been jealous, but she was. One of their rules, _her_ rules, had been not go get jealous, or well... not to act on it. But that was all she wanted to do right now. 

She wanted to walk up to Bellamy, push Roma away as she stroked her hand across his arm, giggled at him, and looking up at him under her lashes with her big doe eyes. Clarke wanted to claim Bellamy in front of her. To kiss him deeply and passionately. To make sure Roma knew he was off limits. Roma had been with Bellamy before, and Clarke didn’t know if that made things worse for her. Roma knew what it was like to be with Bellamy and apparently she wanted more.

This kind of behaviour was exactly what Clarke was fretting Bellamy would act on. And now she was the one with hands balled into fists, jaw tense, shooting daggers at the unsuspecting girl with her eyes. The term “if looks could kill” personified. 

She couldn’t do anything, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t seething with anger. The anger was fuelled by her jealousy, which was fuelled by her insecurities and fears. If someone tried to seduce Bellamy from her, they might succeed. What did she have that they didn’t? Why would he choose her over them?

“Hey, Clarke. Are you alright there?” Clarke quickly looked away from Bellamy and Roma. She couldn’t muster a smile, but a neutral look would have to do. She hoped it worked. The girl was attentive.

“I’m fine.” Clarke said curtly, turning away from the scene, heading back towards the clinic. Octavia followed her. _Perfect._

“Do you need anything?” Clarke asked in a not-too-friendly tone. She just wanted to be alone, but as she said it, she knew she had given the vigilant girl more to go on. She was sure Octavia would be the first to find out, if she hadn’t already.

“Having a bad day?” Octavia sounded friendly. Too friendly. Was she up to something, or did she indeed already know?

“Yeah. You could say that. I’m busy, so if you don’t need anything...” Clarke trailed off. Octavia knew what she meant.

“Raven is looking for you. She cut her finger.”

“Thanks.”

Stitching Raven up kept Clarke’s mind off Bellamy and Roma for a while. But it only lasted as long as her hands were busy cleaning and stitching the wound. 

She wished he wouldn’t affect her this much. But he did. 

She needed to do what she could to keep him. She needed to give him some incentive to stay with her. And that kept her mind busy for the rest of the morning.

In the middle of the afternoon Clarke approached Bellamy and told him to find his weapons, because she was leaving camp and needed a guard. It didn’t take him long to give Miller orders and leave him in charge, and get the weapons he needed.

They weren’t far from camp when Bellamy asked, “So, Princess, what are we doing out here? Do you need anything specific?” He had a feeling they were heading towards a bunker they’d found a few weeks ago, but it was also in the direction of her favourite herb-picking spot. She wasn’t giving him much information, but she definitely had an objective in mind.

“You.” Clarke said in a sultry voice. She could hear Bellamy’s steps behind her and noticed how he stopped for the smallest of seconds before picking up again. 

It was still another thirty minutes before they made it to the bunker and Bellamy had a hard time leaving her alone.

The first time was shortly after her little admission about her intentions for their trip. He’d taken a hold of her from behind, pressing her tightly against his firm chest and attacked her neck with his lips. She’d sighed, enjoyed the feel of his soft lips against the side of her neck for a moment, before she unwound his arms from around her and stepped forward. 

“Not yet,” she’d simply said, looking over her shoulder to see his small pout. She was certain he wasn’t even aware of the expression on his face. She giggled and kept walking.

The second time, she’d made fun of something he said and he’d pressed her up against a tree and silenced her lips with his own. She’d kissed him back, unable to resist, but quickly gained her wits and pulled him off her with a sharp pull to his hair.

“Patience,” she’d warned, leaving a stunned and slightly disappointed Bellamy behind. But he was intrigued and let her go. They were only ten minutes from the bunker now.

The third time was just as they reached the bunker. This time, all he did was trail a finger down her spine. Clarke couldn’t help but shiver. She wanted him so badly, but she could see the bunker now and she knew good things were ahead.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Bellamy said as they walked the last few paces towards the bunker. 

The image of Roma running her hand over Bellamy’s arm flashed before her eyes. She couldn’t stop herself from saying, “It didn’t look like it.” Her voice was low, and as she registered what she’d just said, she hoped she’d said it too quietly for him to hear. She didn’t want to be like this. She just wanted to show him why he should be with her, not blame him for another girl’s infatuation with him.

“What do you mean?” Bellamy was clearly not aware of how his flirtatious conversation this morning had affected her.

She pulled the door open to the bunker as she said, “Never mind,” and started crawling in.

“Clarke. This is obviously bothering you. Just tell me,” Bellamy said as he started following her down the ladder to the dark, secluded room.

“Don’t worry about it, Bellamy. I’m the one with the problem. I’ll work through it.” Clarke said as she reached the floor of the bunker. She moved to light the candles before Bellamy had hit the ground. When she lit the fourth one, she heard Bellamy move to her. As soon as the candle was lit, he came up behind her and turned her around in his arms.

“If it’s your problem, it’s my problem. Please tell me.”

Clarke sighed before looking up at him. She might as well tell him.

“I saw Roma flirting with you today.” She was proud of how she kept her eyes on him as she spoke, despite her overwhelming impulse to look away. Bellamy’s brow knitted together, the thumb that had been drawing soothing patterns on her hip stopped it’s motions, and his hand gripped her tighter. Clarke continued speaking before Bellamy could get a word in.

“I know you didn’t do anything. I’m not... I’m not accusing you of anything. I just...” She looked away for a moment to gather her thoughts, before looking up at him again. She was about to open up to him, and she knew how vulnerable she looked at that moment, but she decided to trust him. She knew she could. “I got jealous. I’m sorry. I just didn’t like how she looked at you and how she touched you.”

A small smile fought its way to Bellamy’s lips. She could see how he took her seriously, but it looked like he was flattered by her possessiveness. One of his hands came up to cradle her face. She leaned into it, and then he leaned closer to her and captured her lips with his. 

The kiss was slow. Reassuring. When she sighed against his lips, he moved away to look her in the eyes. 

“You don’t have to be jealous. I’m with you, alright?”

Clarke just nodded. She believed that was what he thought. At the moment. But that wouldn’t stop someone else from coming along and steal his heart right from under her nose. 

She shouldn’t mope around like this. She needed to show him why he should stay with her instead. She needed to do what she’d planned to all afternoon. The small smile on her lips twisted into a smirk.

“Let’s move on to what I’ve planned,” Clarke said with a devious glint in her eyes.

“You have something planned?” Bellamy’s grin spread wider on his face.

“Mmm-mmm.” Clarke started pushing Bellamy towards the cot by the wall. “Sit,” she ordered and Bellamy didn’t think twice about doing what she said. She kicked her boots off and pulled her jacket off. Bellamy did the same.

“Do you remember what you told me the other day?” she asked him, the smirk and look in her eyes had her radiating confidence, though she was nervous about what she’s about to do.

“What did I tell you?” He was curious now. She was backing away from him. Giving herself some space.

“That you would like to see me strip for you.” She turned around and moved her hips around in circles. Clarke looked over her shoulder to see Bellamy’s eyes transfixed on her ass. “How does that sound?”

A low groan escaped Bellamy, “God, Princess. You’re amazing.”

She kept moving her hips as she grabbed a hold of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head. The threw the shirt aside, moved her hands up to push her hair up, exposing her neck to him. She knew how much he liked her neck, and she would use that to her advantage.

After a while of moving of her hips in sensual motions, Clarke decided to turn around and move a little closer, walking up to him in a maddening slow pace while swaying her hips seductively. She ran her hands down the side sides of her body in a measured pace, bringing focus to her breasts as they poured over the cups of her bra.

She loved the way Bellamy stared at her. He seemed hypnotised by the movements of her body as she danced for him. She was in full control of the situation, and it pleased her greatly.

“You’re so hot, Princess. Fuck, I’m a lucky bastard.” She only smiled at his statement, and kept moving her hips and touching her own bare skin. She was close enough for him to reach out and touch her now, but he didn’t. He watched her, took her in, savoured every moment and every movement.

She swung her upper body around now too, turning her whole body in circular movements until she had her back on him again. Then she started rotating her hips while she unbuttoned her jeans. 

With a few twirls of her hips she’d moved the fabric over her ass, exposing her underwear and the bottom of her white cheeks to him. She looked quickly over her shoulder to see his reaction, before bending down; her legs still straight and her ass high in the air, as she pushed her jeans all the way down. 

She moved her hips a few times more, before she straightened up and stepped out of her jeans to move even closer to Bellamy. She was now standing in the space between his legs and his hands came up to rest on her hip at their own accord.

He leaned in to leave a few kisses on the bare flesh of her stomach. She was so beautiful, so sexy, and she had just removed her clothes for him in the hottest way he’d ever seen.

“You’re so sexy, Princess. So sexy.” He’d said in between kisses to her skin. Clarke moved her hands behind her back to open the clasp of her bra. 

When Bellamy realised what she was doing, he leaned a tiny bit back, waiting to see her soft, round, breasts be revealed to him. His hands moved over her body. Anywhere he could reach, from her thighs, to her ass, over her back to her sides and hips as he was waiting patiently for material to be removed.

She let the straps fall down first, before grabbing a hold of the bra and throwing it to the side. As soon as she did, Bellamy’s mouth latched on to one of her breasts, while his hand took care of the other.

“Missed them?” She couldn’t help but giggle slightly as his eagerness. 

“You have no idea,” he simply replied, too busy with kisses and licks. Her nipples soon hardened into pink, pleasured peaks.

Clarke moved to sit in hip lap, straddle him as he sat on the cot. She leaned in and kissed him, slow and passionate, but they gradually moved faster as their need for each other increased. 

She needed to feel him. More of him. Her hands came down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. As soon as his shirt was gone, their lips sought each other again, finding each other like the pull of two magnets. Bellamy’s arms wrapped around her and held her tighter than before, pushing their chests firmly to each other. 

Clarke ground her hips down hard on Bellamy’s lap. He groaned, as she could feel his hard member through his trousers. She continued to move against him, their breathing became quicker, interrupted by small gasps and moans from time to time.

His pants were soon becoming a hindrance, so Clarke’s hand started to move to unbutton and unzip his jeans. As soon as she’d done so, Bellamy’s arm tightened around her a fraction of a second before he moved his hips off the madras to push his pants and underwear down in one swift motion. 

Before Clarke could register what had happened, she was sitting on Bellamy’s lap again, this time sans clothes.

Now Clarke was the only one of the two wearing any pieces of clothing, despite her being the first to remove the majority of hers. But before she removed her panties, she needed to hear something from Bellamy. 

She ran her fingers through his hair and tilted his face up to meet hers. Before he could lean in to resume their kiss she said, “Tell me you’re mine.”

His eyes softened before he said, “I’m yours. I’m all yours. Only yours.”

Clarke let out a deep breath, clearly relieved, before she leaned in to kiss him again, though it wasn’t long before she broke off to look him in the eyes and tell him, “And I’m yours.”

She wanted him to know that. It was important he knew.

A huge smile broke out on his face before he crashed his lips to hers, continuing the passionate kiss.

Bellamy started pulling at her underwear. They needed to go. Clarke left his lap, to both their displeasure, but quickly pushed her panties down and moved back to him. 

When she sat in his lap this time, she stroked his erection a couple of times before slowly lowering herself down on him. 

Bellamy’s head fell back in surprise and pleasure. They’d never gone straight to the main event before. They’d always used their fingers or mouths, stimulated each other more before he’d entered her. 

But Clarke was wet and ready. She could feel that without having to test the waters first. Dancing for Bellamy had been such a turn on. She’d felt so sensual, and his reactions had made her feel so desired.

“Fuck, Princess, you’re so wet!” Bellamy managed to say once the initial surprise had settled. Clarke was nibbling along his exposed neck, already moving slowly up and down his length.

“All for you, Bell,” she said as she moved up to his ear, taking his earlobe between her lips before adding, “Only for you.” His hands, that had now found their ways to her hips, tightened at the words and a moan escaped his lips.

His hips started moving towards hers in eager thrusts, increasing their pace. Her mouth came back to his, but as their rhythm increased and they moved closer to their climax, the movement of their lips got replaced by open mouths, breaths and moans. They could taste each other on their tongues in the air they shared.

“God, Princess, I’m so close. I need you to come for me,” his words breathed into her mouth, several times broken off by moans or gasps. “Come for me, Clarke, please,” he begged.

Bellamy started to come, but before he could move his fingers to where they were joined to help her along, Clarke felt his seed inside her and she started to contract around him. Her screams echoed through the room. In the secluded space of the abandoned bunker, Clarke let go, not worried about anyone hearing her. 

Bellamy would gladly hike half an hour to hear and feel her come like this again. 

He was still inside her, clutching her to his chest. His face was now buried in her shoulder, too worn to lift his head.

Clarke was the first who came to, and started to run her fingers through his hair again. She slowly pulled out of him, and quickly wiped them both off with a clean piece of cloth.

Bellamy was still unable to lift his head, but enjoyed the sensation of her hands in his hair as she continued to run her fingers through it. He started leaving small pecks along her shoulder to any skin he could reach without too much effort. 

“If this is what you’re like when you’re jealous, I need to start flirting with girls more often.”

Clarke didn’t hesitate to slap him across his shoulder at that. He laughed a tiny bit, but all Clarke could say was “Not funny.”

Her voice was hard when she’d said that, which made Bellamy lift his head to look at her.

She was biting her lip and looking away, but Bellamy moved his hand up to her chin and moved her head to look at him. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I promise I won’t flirt with anyone but you.” He left a small peck on her mouth before adding, “I’m with you. Only you. We’re together.”

Part of Bellamy almost winced at the words that sounded ridiculously close to a _“Wanna be my girlfriend?”_ , but perhaps that was because a part of him wanted to ask exactly that.

Clarke smiled and closed her eyes for a second, savouring the words, before opening her eyes again and looking deeply into his dark eyes. “Together.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this was worth the wait. Sorry this didn't have a lot of dirty talk. I hope the striptease made up for it.
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment. It would mean a lot so see you enjoyed reading it.  
> xx


End file.
